


Hazbin Hotel Drabbles

by cexi



Category: Hazbin Hotel (Web Series)
Genre: Anal Fingering, Angst, Bottom Husk (Hazbin Hotel), Comfort, Hard fuck, Hurt, Hurt No Comfort, M/M, Panic Attacks, Public Blow Jobs, RadioHusk, Smut, Top Angel Dust (Hazbin Hotel), angelhusk
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-01-26
Updated: 2020-10-06
Packaged: 2021-02-27 10:42:43
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 7
Words: 2,991
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22425769
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/cexi/pseuds/cexi
Summary: A compilation of several drabbles for Hazbin Hotel. Very SHORT drabbles! Warning: Some may contain adult content.
Relationships: Alastor/Husk (Hazbin Hotel), Angel Dust/Husk (Hazbin Hotel)
Comments: 25
Kudos: 305





	1. Too Old For This Shit

**Author's Note:**

> Angel Dust Flirts with Husk at the bar. Husk is not amused. Or is he~?

You got this, bitch. You're a total babe, you're hot shit, the most desirable demon in all of hell. You can sway this pussycat, no problem. You're Angel Dust.

Angel had repeated these words to himself all day, all the while flirting with said grumpy bartender, but to no avail. This kitty would not budge. It sort of hurt his pride, how Husk wouldn't give two shits about his exposed cleavage, or even look its way. C'mon, he had the gals out for a reason! Sighing, Angel simply rested his elbows on the bartop, resting his chin in the palms of his hands. He watched as the feline guzzled down the contents in that green bottle he always carried around. Cheap booze, was it? For a bartender, you'd think he'd have higher standards. However, there was something about the way his lips wrapped around the tip of that bottle, how Angel knew he was giving that damned bottle more love than he'd ever give an actual person. It was hot, really, really hot. Oh, he liked a man who played hard to get. It made flirting with them all the more fun, and finally taking them to bed all the more worthwhile. 

It wasn't until he gave an audible sigh that he realized he was swooning, his pupils little hearts. Husk met his gaze, to which Angel gave a perfect, practiced smile. His man-catching smile. 

"The fuck you even here for?" Husk grumbled, rolling his eyes and looking away. "Dontcha have better things to do besides sit here and gawk at me all day?"

"That's the thing, toots. It's my day off, I'm trapped in this dumb hotel, can't even go out clubbing with my best friend or nothing. So, nope, I don't have anything better to do," Angel replied with a smirk, batting his lashes. "Besides, you're real good eye candy, babe."

Husk groaned, making a face of distaste.

"Don't you ever shut up with that shit? Stop coming here and saying stuff like that," he growled, scowling at him irritably.

Angel scoffed, brows raising in amusement.

"Ha! This ain't even half of it, baby, I could say shit that could make a tiger like you purr," he snickered, crossing his second pair of arms, smugly. "All I'm doing is complimenting you. I haven't even said how much I want you to bend me over this bar and fuck me like an anim-"

"Jesus, STOP!" 

Angel grinned, watching as Husk's cheeks reddened at the vulgarity. He hasn't even said the half of it. Husk simply turned away from him, tail swishing in annoyance. 

Proud, Angel stood, figuring this was enough for one day. He finally got the kitty to blush. Next step, purr, next step, fuck. He walked away from him, rolling his hips sexily as he walked up the stairs. He didn't see Husk take a peek at the spider's ass before he took another swig of his drink, thinking he was too old for this shit.


	2. Bastard Man

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Husk is starting to feel things again, thanks to The Radio Demon himself.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Short Drabbles = Short Drabbles  
> Nuff said

He was so perfect.

In every way.

Just look at him. 

So charismatic, so charming. No matter if you were terrified of him or not, you couldn't help but be charmed by him. 

Bastard. 

He so fucking in love with him too.

Husk sighed around the rim of his glass before taking a long drink. The whiskey burned its way down his throat. He couldn't help but stare at Alastor as he worked his magic around Charlie, wowing her with his wit and charisma. How did he do it? Special talent, he guessed. 

He often wondered if he was like Charlie, a simple pawn in his labyrinth of endless plans for his own benefit. 

No.

No, Alastor would tell him if that were true. The bastard wouldn't lie to him like that for all these years.

...Would he?

Dammit. Troubled thoughts like these were for when he was alone, late at night, where nobody would bother him. Not in a room full of people. Laughing, happy people.

He'd been having a lot of troubled nights, recently. Alastor's been so busy, he hasn't been there for him at night anymore. He'd had his first, alone, PTSD episode in a long time. Usually, Alastor would be there for him, to calm him down and help him through it.

But Husk didn't wanna pry, no. Prying was for wusses. He could deal with it, he was a man, after all. 

Was he? Men didn't cry at all, real men don't show any emotion, not even by themselves, less so to another male lover. 

Husk knocked back the rest of his drink, brows furrowed as he slumped over the bar. What would his father think of him now? He wondered where his father was. Or his mother. His good, loving mother who took care of him and loved him for who he was. He hoped she was in heaven. She deserved to be there. 

Husk looked up from his empty glass he'd been concentrating on, and he ended up meeting eyes with Alastor, who smiled at him.

Husk sighed, giving the asshole a soft smile in return. 

Fucking bastard man, making him feel things.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Check out my social media!  
> Twitter: ccexii Tumblr: ce-xi Instagram: c3xii  
> Message me regarding requests!


	3. Panic Attacks Aren't Fun

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Husk has a panic attack.  
> SUPER SHORT IT'S JUST A DRABBLE.  
> For one of my best friends! You know who you are ily <3

Husk felt like he couldn't breathe.

Obviously he was breathing, but was the oxygen reaching his brain? Is that why he felt so lightheaded? Were his lungs even working? Were these just false breaths?   
Clutching his chest and taking heavy breaths, he slumped behind the bar. Did his heartbeat feel weaker than usual? Was it possible to double die not at the hands of an angel down here, due to excessive drinking? Shit, was he gonna die? He was gonna die! 

He trembled, his entire body shaking as his wings pressed tightly against his back, and his ears against his head. He was gonna die alone, all alone, again, and he did this to himself, again.

He didn't wanna die alone. Not again, not right now, not like this. 

He barely even recognized a familiar but distant touch on his shoulders, his vision blurry with tears as he looked up, wheezing. A white silhouette, saying something, something soft. He knew this voice, he knew this touch. 

"Angel," he whispered, his voice catching in his throat, barely audible. Suddenly, he was wrapped in many limbs, and cradled into a fluffy chest.

He couldn't do anything but cry, slumped against his friend.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> (disclaimer: panic attacks aren't pretty. whenever i have panic attacks, sudden and irrational thoughts of me dying fill my head, because mine tend to feel like i am about to die. my heart beats either too fast or too slow, i feel lightheaded, and like i want to run away. husk was scared that he was gonna die, and doesn't wanna die alone. angel's gonna be there for him and calm him down <3)


	4. Satisfaction

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Alastor doesn't care too much for sex, but when it comes to satisfying his friend, he supposes it's alright.  
> NSFW WARNING!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I tried to show Alastor's asexuality as best as I could. Since I am also ace myself, I hope I did a good job. :)

Husk's breaths came out in huffs, his legs spread and quivering, and his wrists pinned behind his back. 

"H.. Hurry the fuck up-" he gasped, growling and biting onto his pillow. His claws kneaded the sheets, feet kicking and tail lashing back and forth, impatiently.

His chest was pressed against the bed, his ass in the air, desperate and needy growls leaving his curled muzzle, teeth grit around the pillow. 

"I may not take much pleasure out of this, my dear, but it is fun to tease you," Alastor chuckled from behind him. He removed his gloves, delicately folding them before setting them down on the nightstand. He didn't like the cold, slimy stuff he had to use whenever Husk requested for this, but he could tolerate it.

"Fuck you," Husk huffed, panting. "Fuck- Ah!"

"What a foul mouth you have," Alastor sighed, circling the rim of Husk's hole. He heard his purring pick up in excitement, and a moan fall from his lips, and his grin only widened. "But what pretty sounds it makes." He pushed his middle finger in, taking great delight in Husk's groan. 

Husk's eyelids fluttered shut, moaning growls and purrs of relief.  
"Hnn...."

"Good?" Alastor hummed, tilting his head as he watched as his friend squirmed and writhed.  
Husk nodded, and Alastor pushed in his index finger. He didn't know much about sex, or cared about it, really, but he did know that it always drove Husker crazy whenever he pushed his fingers in as deep as he could, like now, and curled them.

"Oh fuckk, fuck, Al," Husk breathed, his voice muffled around the pillow. "Don't fuckin' stop." His tail swished back and forth, and his wrists squirmed where Alastor had them pinned. 

"I wasn't planning to, darling," Alastor responded, his voice uncharacteristically soft. It made Husk melt. He loved when Al talked soft to him like that. God, especially when his fingers were three knuckles deep in his ass. He wished Alastor would just keep talking like that, and never stop. 

"Don't stop," Husk gasped, brows furrowing as he felt precum drip from his cock. Alastor would have to change the sheets later. "D-Don't- Don't stop, don't stop!"

Husk was shaking. He was a moaning, whining mess, at Alastor's mercy. Alastor wasn't even trying and he was still so fucking sexy, enough to drive Husk mad. It was only a favor, a simple favor to get Husk off, to release his sexual frustrations, yet it was so good, so so so good. 

"So good- Fuck- Fuck it's so good-" Husk babbled, his dick twitching against his belly. Shit, was he already close? How was he so close already? 

"I'm glad you think so," Alastor chimed, his voice as cheery and merry as ever. Bastard. He didn't even know what the fuck he was doing to him, did he? Fuck him. Fuck him, fuck him, fuck him.

"Fuck- Fuck, I- Fuck, Al!" Husk keened, his body tensing and trembling even harder than before. Before he knew it, he came, growling as his hips tried to grind against something, anything. He came untouched, again. He was getting easier each time he did this. 

He shivered as he felt Alastor pull his fingers out, ears flat against his head as he panted, regaining his breath.  
"Shit.." he cursed. "Fuck..."

Alastor simply hummed, wiping his fingers down thoroughly with a handkerchief from his pocket.   
"I hope that will be enough to satisfy you."

Husk nodded, not even minding that he was purring pretty loudly right now. He absentmindedly nuzzled the pillow, his tail swishing.   
"Mhm.."

Alastor smiled at his friend. Whatever made him happy was alright with him.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Message me if you'd like me to write you something!


	5. Harder

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Angel gives Husk a good time.  
> NSFW WARNING.

“Fuck- Harder!”

“Shit, babe! How hard do you want it?”

Husk was on all fours, tail lashing to and fro as he growled, yowled, and cried out, while Angel held his hips securely in two of his hands and continued to ram into him. 

“Harder- More- God! Fuck!” 

Angel panted, hard, brushing his bangs out of his face.

“Holy shit,” he moaned, his fast and hard pace not faltering for even a second. “You’re fuckin’ desperate, huh?”

He yanked the leash connected to the pretty black leather collar around Husk’s neck with a third hand, hard, and grabbed his cute little hair tuffs and pulled. 

“Fuckin- Shit!” Husk huffed, gasping and growling and kneading at the sheets as his head was tossed back. 

“You gonna cum kitty?” Angel teased through pants and shudders, smirking.

Husk couldn’t answer, his mouth hung open in bliss as his eyes lidded and struggling animalistic noises spilled out of him.

Angel fucked him hard, rapid slapping sounds filling the room. He let go of the leash, and Husk gasped for air, before his fingers were shoved into his mouth. 

“If you ain’t gonna talk to me, and tell me exactly what you want, use your mouth for somethin’ good, yeah?” 

Husk groaned and nodded around his fingers. Angel shivered as he felt him suck and pull and bite, biting his lip and gripping his hips even tighter. 

“Enough,” Angel gasped, pulling his fingers out. Husk coughed, and cried out again as he felt Angel thrust straight against his prostate.

“Close- I’m fuckin’- Fuck me!” Husk growled.

“You want me to touch you? Say it,” Angel grunted, leaning forward to bite and nibble at the base of Husk’s neck. 

“Touch me- Fuck- Make me cum, Angel, fuckin’ please-!”  
“Good kitty.”

Angel reached a hand down, and jacked Husk’s spiky cock off to the beat of his own thrusts.

Husk could only wail as he finally came, his hole tightening around Angel’s dick. Tears were pooling in his eyes, and were finally shed during the afterglow.

“I ain’t stoppin’,” Angel warned, panting hard as he continued to fuck him. “Mm..~”

“Don’t stop- Never-” Husk shakily replied, wheezing. “Use me until I’m fuckin’ broken.”

Angel grabbed Husk by the shoulders this time, and yanked him up so he was on his lap, and he could fuck into him. Biting his shoulder, he thrusted up, hard, and Husk’s back arched as he clung to Angel’s arms, tossing his head back. 

This was gonna be a long night.


	6. He Thought Husk Had Been Different

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Turns out Husk already has feelings for another...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Warning!!!! Hurt, No Comfort!!!

"I'm sorry."

"It's all good, kitty." 

Angel smiled at Husk from where he sat at the bar, and tilted his head back, draining the last of his strawberry daiquiri.

"Angel..."

"Seriously," Angel scoffed, a carefree grin on his lips as he stood up. "I don't need a man anyways, I got Val, and he provides, yunno?" He brushed his clothes off, humming.

"You don't deserve him."

"Or you, right?"

"I said I was sorry."

"Just take care, alright? Hope you're happy with him." Angel turned to leave, and Husk watched as the spider walked up the stairs. He felt bad, but he did the right thing. He was a good kid, but he just didn't feel the same.

Nothing could compare to the way Husk felt about Alastor. 

He just hoped Valentino would go easy on him.

Angel waited until he was alone in his room. He couldn't believe he was crying! Crying over a crush, how silly of him. 

He laughed, sadly, pathetically, as he sat on his bed, wiping his eyes.

Angel had thought Husk had been different. They laughed, they talked, they kissed, they held each other for comfort in the depths of hell. 

Angel liked him, he liked Husk a lot. Why didn't Husk tell him about Alastor? Why didn't he mention that they were already together?

He was always the second choice, after all. Nobody would want to end up with a slut like him anyways. 

He sniffled, the fake smile on his lips finally faltering, and he curled his fingers over his eyes. He thought Husk had been different.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I was sad so I wrote this and now I feel better.


	7. Angel Gives Husk a Blowjob Behind The Hotel Bar

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Angel Gives Husk a Blowjob Behind The Hotel Bar

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Angel Gives Husk a Blowjob Behind The Hotel Bar

“Hello Husker!”

Husk winced, sweat dripping off his brow, but he simply continued to clean the counter, barely even looking up at the obnoxious and static tuned voice.

“My, you seem distracted! Nervous even, whatever is the matter?”

Alastor sat on one of the barstools, grinning as usual as he watched his kitty cat friend, one brow raised.

“Tryin’ to clean. Go away.”

“Ah, as harsh and brass as ever. I may not even have a drink?”

“No.”

“Not even one?”

“Fuck off.”

Alastor sighed.  
“Alright. I’ll let you get back to it.” He stood, took one glimpse at the counter, then turned and walked out of the lobby.

“That was close, Husky~”

Angel giggled from between his legs, where he was perched beautifully on his knees, his breath hot against Husk’s hard shaft.

“Finish what you started,” Husk’s gruff voice huffed as he impatiently pushed his hips forward. He glared down at the counter top.

What the fuck had he gotten himself into? He fell hard for Angel’s charm and wit, and actually let him walk behind his bar, get himself comfortable, and fondle him! What the hell? And why was he enjoying it? 

He bit his tongue as he felt Angel’s hot mouth sink down on his cock again, his sharp barbs twitching.

“Fuck,” Husk sighed under his breath. He was never good at keeping quiet, or with orgasms while standing up. At this rate, he’d end up having a heart attack.

He just hoped nobody else waltzed into the bar.   
Angel was so fucking wet. This was so exciting! The thrill of getting caught, a public space. Oh, he was dripping. He wanted to touch himself. 

Quietly, he snuck a hand under his skirt. He hardly wore panties anyway. Husk’s sharp barbs scratching against his throat only made him even hornier. God, what he’d do to climb onto this bar and ride this cock like an untamed bronco. 

Angel decided to take this up a notch. It was time to get sloppy.

He hollowed his cheeks, his mouth a suction cup engulfed in wet heat, as he swallowed around him effortlessly, one hand playing with his balls, and the other teasing near Husk’s hole.

Husk growled, claws gripping onto the counter as he bucked his hips. He wanted to fuck his mouth. He wanted to unleash the fury inside him and use him as nothing but a fucktoy until he could release his load. 

“Angel,” he hissed. “Ngh…”

Angel fingered himself, fast and hard, while he pressed his tongue against Husk’s wide shaft, tonguing his veins and giving hard, pressure filled strokes of his tongue. Deep throating was so fucking hot to him. He choked around his dick, gasping around it before quickly making up for it by twisting his head and tightening his swollen lips. He pinched Husk’s thigh, playfully, and Husk’s tail lashed, his upper body leaning against the counter while the claws on his feet gripped the floor.

Fuck, fuck, fuck, he was close. Husk gripped his bottle of booze, tightly, breaths short and tight. 

Angel could tell he was nearing his release. He made a gross noise between a slurp and a gag, knowing his sounds made Husk go crazy, and dipped the tip of his tongue into Husk’s slit. 

That did it.

Husk’s balls tightened, and his body curled, before he came thick and heavy down Angel’s throat. He was purring, audibly, hips bucking instinctively.

“Fuck,” he gasped, shuddering. “Oh.. Shit.”

Angel pulled away, licking his lips.  
“Mm..” he sighed, smacking his lips. He patted his thigh, Husk growling in response. “Tasty.” 

“Fuck off,” Husk grunted.

“Already did,” Angel sighed, satisfactorily. “Thanks for that, Husky.”  
Husk rolled his eyes, taking a swig of his booze.

“So,” he huffed, standing up straight. “We takin’ this upstairs or what?”

“Oh fuck yes.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Angel Gave Husk a Blowjob Behind The Hotel Bar

**Author's Note:**

> Check out my social media!  
> Twitter: ccexii Tumblr: ce-xi Instagram: c3xii  
> Message me if you have any requests!


End file.
